Brothers
by ICantFindAnotherName
Summary: Di sebuah Alternate Universe, Boboiboy Bersaudara bukanlah anak-anak paling beruntung. Mereka adalah yatim-piatu. Beberapa masih terlalu kecil untuk menghadapinya, tapi setidaknya mereka punya kakak yang bisa diandalkan. /didedikasikan untuk bikin orang nangis, read at your own risk. RnR nee?


**AN: Udah siapkan tisu? Kalo udah, ya udah. Kalo belum, ya udah. #digebukin**

* * *

 **BoBoiBoy bukan punyaku.**

* * *

 **Unbreakable**

* * *

Satu minggu setelah hari ulang tahun Boboiboy Gempa, anak yang kini berusia 14 tahun. Satu minggu telah berlalu ketika ia terbangun di ranjang rumah sakit dan mendengar Ayah dan Ibunya telah meninggal dunia. Satu minggu setelah pemakaman orangtua Boboiboy Bersaudara. Satu minggu setelah statusnya dan adik-adiknya menjadi yatim piatu.

Gempa, Halilintar, Taufan, Api dan Air sekarang tinggal di rumah Kakeknya, Tok Aba, untuk sementara waktu hingga tiba saatnya kerabat mereka akan mengasuh mereka karena Tok Aba tidak bisa merawat kelima cucunya di saat bersamaan.

Suasana di rumah Tok Aba sendiri cukup suram, namun terkadang menjadi cukup menyenangkan dengan tingkah lucu si kembar Api dan Air. Mereka hanya berumur 3 tahun dan masih belum mengerti apa-apa. Mereka tidak sadar orangtua mereka sudah meninggal dan kenapa suasana di rumah Tok Aba jadi sepi dan biru. Mereka masih bermain dan bercanda tawa bersama Atok mereka, tanpa mengetahui Tok Aba sendiri merasa sedih.

Taufan, anak ketiga tertua yang berusia 8 tahun, terlihat muram. Sesekali ia bermain bersama adik-adiknya, tapi lebih sering melamun di kamarnya dan bermain sendirian. Padahal biasanya dia selalu bersemangat dan dengan tingkah jenakanya membuat semua orang tersenyum. Tapi sekarang dengan senyuman manis dari kedua adik kembarnya saja tidak bisa membangkitkan semangatnya.

Halilintar, anak tertua kedua kelas 5 SD, mengurung diri dikamar yang ditinggalinya bersama Gempa. Mood-nya sangat buruk dan selalu kesal akan apapun, bahkan sampai membentak adiknya sendiri. Biasanya ia hanya tidur saja di atas tempat tidur, mekipun sebenarnya dia tidak tidur. Karena setiap kali ia tertidur, ia akan selalu terbangun dengan mimpi buruk...

Sedangkan Gempa? Sang anak tertua sudah kelas 2 SMP. Dia paham tentang kematian kedua orangtuanya dan sudah cukup dewasa untuk tidak terus-terusan meratapi kepergian mereka... atau lebih tepatnya, dia harus. Ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengurusi adik-adiknya. Mencoba menghibur Taufan, membujuk Halilintar untuk keluar dari kamar dan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan si kembar yang bingung dan sedikit takut dengan sikap murung kakak-kakaknya yang lain.

Sementara dirinya juga harus menghadapi perasaannya sendiri.

Pagi itu, dia bangun pagi seperti biasanya. Keluar dari rumah tua yang mungkin lebih tua dari usia kakeknya, ia menikmati suasana pagi yang segar. Setidaknya dia berusaha, karena sebuah helaan napas tetap keluar dari mulutnya ketika menyadari dirinya melakukan suatu kebiasaan yang dilakukannya bersama orangtuanya; sebuah kebiasaan yang tidak akan pernah sama lagi.

Gempa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, berusaha menepis pikiran suramnya.

"Kamu terlalu tua untuk bangun sepagi ini, Gempa," Sebuah suara lembut menyapanya. Gempa menoleh dan melihat kakeknya yang sudah berpakaian lengkap dengan songkok putih yang selalu menutupi kepalanya.

Gempa tersenyum dengan candaan Tok Aba. "Selamat pagi, _tok_ ,"

"Hm, selamat pagi," jawab Tok Aba pelan. Gempa tampak tersenyum, tapi sang kakek tau bagaimana perasaan Gempa yang sebenarnya. Tok Aba sendiri masih diliputi kesedihan atas kematian putra dan menantunya, bagaimana mungkin cucunya yang masih belia bisa lebih tegar?

"Atok mau buka kedai?" tanya Gempa basa-basi.

"Iya, udah cukup liburannya," Tok Aba masih mencoba mengeluarkan candaan dan Gempa hanya memberinya senyum lemah. "Mau ikut? Cari-cari kebiasaan baru," ajak Tok Aba.

Gempa menggeleng. "Lebih baik Gempa di rumah saja, _tok_ ," tolak Gempa halus.

Tok Aba mengerti. Gempa belum siap. "Ada nasi goreng ada di atas meja. Makanlah _bersama_ adik-adikmu," ucap Tok Aba. Gempa mengerti maksudnya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak makan bersama adik-adiknya, terutama Taufan dan Halilintar. Gempa ingin sekali tapi Gempa tidak bisa yakin bisa melakukannya. "Atok pergi dulu. Assalamu 'alaikum," Tok Aba pun beranjak.

"Wa'alaikum salam,"

Gempa memperhatikan sosok Tok Aba pergi dengan sepeda motor bututnya sampai Gempa tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Gempa masih berdiri sejenak, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Melirik ke jam dinding di ruang makan, Gempa tau sekarang baru jam 6 pagi dan semua adiknya pasti masih tidur. Gempa berpikir untuk menonton TV untuk mengisi waktu, tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika mendengar sesuatu di dapur.

' _Kucing?_ ' Gempa terlalu malas untuk memeriksa, tapi suara-suara itu mulai terdengar terlalu nyaring untuk seekor kucing. Gempa segera berlari menuju dapur dan mendapati seseorang yang jelas bukan seekor kucing.

"Taufan? Sedang apa kamu?"tanya Gempa saat melihat adiknya dan kekacauan di dapur. Tampaknya Taufan tersandung ketika sedang membawa telur, dibuktikan dengan telur yag pecah berantakan di lantai serta piring yang berserakan. Untung tidak ada yang pecah.

"Taufan mau bikin sarapan..." ucap Taufan dengan nada bersalah.

"Tok Aba sudah bikin sarapan untuk kita," jawab Gempa mengkerutkan dahinya. "Dan kenapa kamu bahkan mau membuat sarapan? Bukannya kamu Cuma bikin sarapan pas..." Kata-kata Gempa terhenti, ia baru sadar dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"... Hari Ibu," Taufan menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tubuh Gempa menegak.

"Taufan, kamu tau—"

"Ya, Taufan tau. Ayah dan Ibu sudah meninggal," potong Taufan cepat. "Kak Gempa dan Kak Hali sudah kasih tau Taufan. Berkali-kali," Sorot mata Taufan meredup dan ekspresinya berubah muram. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan melihat adiknya yang biasanya ceria itu jadi murung dan sedih. Gempa menarik napas dalam.

"Kamu mau masak apa? Biar Kakak bantu," Tersenyum, Gempa mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu adiknya bangkit dari lantai yang dingin.

Taufan mengangguk dengan senang. "Taufan mau bikin telur dadar!"

"Yelah, kan itu saja yang bisa kamu bikin," kata Gempa dengan senyum mengejek, dibalas dengan kerutan bibir yang menandakan adiknya sedikit kesal, tapi Gempa pikir itu sangat imut. "Tapi pertama, bersihkan dulu telur yang pecah ini,"

Dengan anggukan cepat dari Taufan, yang tidak sabar untuk mulai memasak, mereka pun mulai membersihkan telur-telur yang pecah itu. Selagi mereka membersihkan, Gempa teringat ketika Taufan selalu bangun pagi dan memaksa dirinya juga Halilintar untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk orangtua mereka di Hari Ibu. Mereka akan merusak hampir semua peralatan dapur dan membuat masakan yang tidak dikenali (padahal mereka Cuma mau bikin telur dadar!), tapi Ayah dan Ibu tidak akan marah dan tetap memakan semua 'benda aneh' yang mereka masak dengan senyum di wajah mereka.

"Kak Gempa," Sebuah suara pelan mengejutkan Gempa dari lamunannya. Saat Gempa menoleh, dia melihat Taufan menatapnya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Kenapa Taufan?"

"Boleh tanya gak?"

"Tanya apa?"

"Setelah seseorang meninggal, mereka pergi kemana?"

Gempa tersentak. Taufan masih kelas 2 SD, mungkin dia belum benar-benar paham tentang konsep kematian. Gempa harus memikirkan jawaban yang sesuai untuk adiknya, yah setidaknya dengan otak anak SMP-nya. Setelah berpikir sejenak, dia menjawab, "Mereka akan pergi ke alam baka. Orang-orang baik akan masuk surga dan orang yang jahat akan masuk neraka,"

"Hmmm..." Taufan tampak mencerna apa yang dikatakan Gempa. "Ayah dan Ibu selalu sibuk tapi Ibu sangat lembut dan Ayah sangat sayang sama kita. Ayah dan Ibu pasti masuk surga, kan?" Taufan menatap Gempa dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Iya, mereka masuk surga," Gempa tersenyum melihat reaksi adiknya. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, dia senang bisa bicara dengan adiknya seperti biasa, selain percakapan singkat yang berakhir dengan keheningan yang kaku. Tapi sesaat setelahnya, ekspresi Taufan menjadi sedih dan bingung. Gempa langsung panik dan memegang pundak adiknya. "Ada apa Taufan?"

Taufan menggeleng perlahan, seperti masih ragu dan sangat kebingungan. "Hmm... Aku Cuma bingung. Kak Gempa pernah bilang surga tuh tempat yang seru. Semua permohonan kita bisa dikabulkan di sana. Pokoknya itu tempat yang menyenangkan. Dan Ayah dan Ibu pergi ke sana. Tapi..." Taufan menatap Gempa dengan mata biru langitnya. "Tapi kok Taufan sedih ya..." Hati Gempa terasa hancur ketika melihat air mata menggenang di mata adiknya. "Kak... Kenapa Ayah dan Ibu meninggalkan kita? Kita kan masih kecil... Ayah dan Ibu, gak sayang ya sama Taufan? So-Soalnya Taufan nakal... Karena itu Ayah dan Ibu pergi?" Suara Taufan bergetar dan pilu, sementara air mata tidak bisa ia bendung lagi. Tetesan bening pun mengalir di pipi anak 8 tahun itu. "Taufan mau Ayah dan Ibu kembali..."

"Taufan..." Gempa mencoba menenangkan adik kecilnya, tapi apa yang harus dia katakan? Gempa juga...

"Ta-Taufan janji... gak akan nakal lagi. Taufan janji bakalan akur sama Kak Hali... Taufan janji gak akan berebut mainan sama Api dan Air lagi... Taufan janji, kak..." Taufan mulai terisak, tubuhnya bergetar dan tangan mungilnya mengusap air mata yang jatuh. Sia-sia saja karena lebih banyak air mata mengalir dan Taufan terus menangis, terus berjanji akan hal-hal yang sering dilakukannya. Gempa merasa dadanya perih melihat adiknya. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya, dan memeluk adiknya. Adik kecilnya yang kesepian dan sedih.

Gempa juga ingin menangis. Gempa ingin orangtua mereka kembali. Gempa juga benci situasi seperti ini. Halilintar mengurung diri, Taufan kehilangan keceriaannya dan sikap mereka membuat si kembar Api dan Air tampak tidak nyaman berada di antara kakak-kakaknya sendiri.

Tapi Gempa tidak bisa. Dia tidak boleh sedih, supaya adik-adiknya tidak terus-terusan berkabung. Dia harus tersenyum, agar adik-adiknya tidak menangis. Walaupun dia harus berpura-pura. Meskipun sebenarnya jauh di perasaannya kacau dan hatinya ingin berteriak. Gempa menguatkan diri,karena dia yang tertua. Gempa _harus_ kuat, bukan untuk dirinya sendiri; dia akan jadi kuat untuk adik-adiknya, karena mereka _butuh_ Gempa yang kuat—

"Jangan menangis, Taufan... Maaf... Ini semua salah kakak, maaf membuatmu merasa kesepian... Maaf.. Maaf..."

—Namun itu tidak menghentikan suaranya yang tercekat saat ia kembali mendekap adiknya lebih kuat, seakan adiknya akan pergi juga... seperti orangtuanya.

Taufan hanya menjawabnya dengan isakan yang lebih keras, dan membalas pelukan kakaknya. Mereka terus begitu, sampai Gempa merasakan sesuatu di kedua lututnya. Saat ia menundukkan kepalanya, ia menyadari si Kembar Api dan Air memeluk masing-masing lututnya dengan erat dan membenamkan wajah mereka.

"Kakak... nangis... cakit ya...?" Terdengar suara sedu dari Api, sementara Gempa dapat merasakan Air mengelus kakinya dengan lembut seakan mencoba menenangkan dan menghiburnya. Sebelum Gempa mengatakan apa-apa, ia merasa sesuatu menyentuh punggungnya. Tanpa menoleh pun dia tau siapa itu.

Halilintar menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang kakak, berbisik dengan lirih. "Bodoh... Ini bukan salah Kak Gempa."

"Gak... Kalau saja waktu itu kakak gak minta Ayah dan Ibu untuk..."

" _Gak_... Bukan salah Kak Gempa. Jangan bikin aku mengulanginya." Jika Halilintar berdiri di depannya, Gempa yakin adiknya yang pemarah dan keras itu akan melotot ke arahnya dengan ekspresi mengancam. Tidak ada yang bisa melawan Halilintar ketika ia yakin akan sesuatu, yang biasanya benar.

Tapi itu tidak megurangi rasa bersalah Gempa. Pada hari itu, saat hari ulang tahunnya itu... Jika saja Gempa tidak mengajak Ayah, Ibu beserta saudaranya untuk berekreasi, semua ini gak akan terjadi. Adik-adiknya tidak akan merasa sedih, merasa kehilangan, menangis seperti ini. Dan... dan—

Gempa menarik napas dalam. Gempa sudah bertekad sejak pemakaman orangtuanya. Dia tidak akan terus meratap. Dia akan jadi kuat. Dia tidak akan hancur. Tidak di sini. Tidak sekarang. Tidak akan.

"Kak Gempa..." Air berbisik dengan suara cadelnya, mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata keemasan Gempa. Anak kecil itu hampir terlihat seperti memohon dengan mata biru bagaikan es miliknya yang berkaca-kaca. "Jangan cedih... Ail cedih juga."

"Kakak tau, Air. Kakak gak sedih, kok," jawab Gempa, sekali lagi tersenyum. "Kakak gak bakalan sedih sama sekali."

"Jangan bohong." Halilintar berkata dengan suara serak.

"Kakak gak bohong, dan kakak juga gak sedih. Tau gak kenapa?" Gempa berusaha terlihat ceria dan riang, seraya mengendurkan pelukannya. Adik-adiknya ikut melepaskan pelukan mereka. Taufan, Api dan Air menatap kakak tertua mereka dan menggelengkan kepala, sementara Halilintar sibuk menyembunyikan matanya yang sembab seperti adik-adiknya. Gempa pun membungkuk supaya bisa sejajar dengan Api dan Air, lalu mengusap jejak air mata di pipi si kembar termuda. "Karena kakak masih punya adik-adik seperti kalian. Dan kalian semua masih punya kakak." ucap Gempa seperti itu adalah hal paling jelas di dunia.

Dan mata adik-adiknya juga membesar seperti baru menyadarinya juga.

"Ayah dan Ibu sudah pergi, ke tempat yang lebih baik. Jadi sekarang, Kak Gempa bakalan melindungi kalian semua. Jadi jangan sedih ya? Kan Kak Gempa ada di sini, dan Kak Gempa gak akan ke mana-mana," jelas Gempa, menatap adiknya satu persatu dengan ekspresi sungguh-sungguh.

"Kak Gempa janji?" tanya Taufan, yang sedari tadi diam. Matanya menampakkan harapan dan semangat baru, begitu juga saudaranya yang lain.

Gempa tersenyum, kali ini dengan tulus untuk pertama kalinya dalam seminggu ini. "Kak Gempa janji."

* * *

 **Hallo Haloo! :D**

 **Yep, seperti yang kalian duga (kalo kalian emang menduga), ini versi indonesia dari Boboiboy: Alternate Universe, PROLOGUE** **. Hehe, lagi gak ada waktu buat ngetik jadi upload file yang udah ada aja =w=)/** **Gimana? Kalian jadi baper gak? Kalo iya, kasih tau aku lewat review. Kalo gak, tetap kasih tau juga lewat review XD**

 **Sebenarnya, ini adalah draft Boboiboy: Alternate Universe yang asli. Malahan udah banyak chapternya, cuma belom di publish. Tapi karena menurutku terlalu suram, agak angst dan yang paling penting; diketik dalam bahasa inggris, jadi kuganti jadi wawancara dech :P Beda jauh kan?  
**

 **Anyway, please RnR. Menjadi silent reader itu dosa lho! =0=)/**

 **Stay Awesome! X3**


End file.
